


Realization

by Magnificence



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Regret, the dark moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnificence/pseuds/Magnificence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Lydia just never realized how thoughtful Stiles is at being a boyfriend.</p><p>And she may have regretted it for not taking her chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

“And you, you, please, don't do that ever again,” Stiles said sternly at Malia who was just possibly running to danger. His voice was rising, and he was so concerned, Lydia could sense that he almost panicked on how worried he was.

“Do what?” Malia replied, not getting why Stiles was overreacting.

“I- I thought you just, took off, I thought you were running,” Stiles said.

Confused, Malia replied with, “I was running,” with a confused note. Lydia almost rolled her eyes at both teenagers, but remained still and kept listening to the couple rising their voices to each other, copying Kira who was sitting beside her.

“No, I mean,” Stiles let out a frustrated breath, “like I thought you were leaving,” Lydia looked up at Stiles who was driving in front of her. She knew he was serious, he didn't want Malia to leave him. To leave them. 

Malia looked at Stiles, she stared at him full with seriousness in her eyes for a while, before looking away and back to him, replying with a lower, and softer voice. “I wouldn't leave without you,” she said.

"Really?” Stiles looked at her with shock. Although she couldn't really see his whole face because his back was facing her, Lydia could tell he reacted that way. He's still the same, old Stiles, Lydia thought. The one who always gets shocked every time a girl does something he thinks she never will. A sudden memory flashed in her mind, it was his reaction after Lydia kissed him in a middle of a panic attack. Lydia looked down and smiled a little, hoping that Kira didn't see her smiling to herself.

She looked up to Malia saying softly to Stiles. “No, I would never leave without you,” she said. 

Lydia slowly sank in what just happened. What she just heard. What she just witnessed. It was Stiles,—the boy that had been crushing on her since third grade until months ago, but not even once Lydia gave it a shot to be with him—worrying so much that he panicked so much about his new girlfriend. Well, Stiles and Lydia did have a stronger relationship throughout the past two years, but it was nothing more than a friendship. She knew Stiles wanted it to be more, but for some reasons she didn't give him the chance.

And now she lost the chance to give him a chance.

She realized now that Stiles is a genuine and thoughtful person towards his partner. Lydia was suddenly hit by a wave of regret. She kept replaying “why didn't I see it when I had the chance” in her mind. That was true, though. Why didn't she see that side of Stiles when he was utterly crazy about her? Why did she go out with a lot of guys, but not Stiles? Not even once in eight years did she give him a chance. 

Lydia was feeling a bit sad, but managed to shrug it off. Maybe deep down inside, she always had a thing for Stiles, but she never really thought about it. If she didn't she wouldn't be feeling and thinking this way now. But she tried to understand that maybe it was her fault. It was her fault to ignore him when all he cared about was her, and now it's all gone. And she couldn't do anything but regretting it.

Malia's voice popped her out of her mind, “Them I would leave,” she said as if Kira and Lydia weren't there. Lydia rolled her eyes at what Malia just said.

“Yeah, um,” Stiles turned his sight to the backseat, facing Lydia and Kira. “It's progress,” Stiles winked at both girls. Kira just shook her head at him and smiled, but Lydia just looked away in frustration.

Maybe deep down inside Lydia, she knew she hoped for something about her and Stiles.

Maybe the two of them could be together one day, being an unexpected perfect combination.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot/fanfiction about Teen Wolf that I ever posted. Ever. And I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is only my second language and this is un-beta'ed. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
